


That Day Someone Was Very Unlucky

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, but they're kids come on, not very morally good choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kakashi and Zabuza fought.Zabuza won, and what remains of team 7 needs to make choices and deal with the consequences.





	That Day Someone Was Very Unlucky

Chapter 1: Death

Sakura stifled a shriek when she saw Kakashi’s body being cut in half for the second time that day.  Her inner Sakura was screaming that their teacher was being a dick for faking his death again, but something felt off.

“Now that your Sensei’s dead, what are you going to do?” asked Zabuza with a dark chuckle, moving towards them with a slow, deliberate pace.

Sakura shuddered.

“He faked his death again, right? Right?” Naruto sounded hysterical, there was no way Kakashi had died, not on their first mission outside of Konoha.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a look. Had it been in another situation, Sakura would have been ecstatic, but Kakashi's dead put quite a damper on it.

“I don’t think so, Naruto.”  She swallowed around the lump in her throat. They had to plan right now, zabuza seemed content to just see their reactions at the moment, but it wouldn’t last.  “He wouldn’t have left us in the hands of a ‘flee on sight’ missing-nin, and his body…” It was torn in two, no trace of genjutsu or replacement. Butchered.

“What do we do? We can’t win alone against him. We had a chance with Kakashi-sensei, but if he’s dead then—”

“Protocol.” Sasuke's practical voice cut him off, only wavering a little.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. They stared at Sasuke as if they were seeing him for the first time.

“You mean, keep going?” asked Naruto with a disbelieving look on his face, not that Sakura could blame him, because the other thing would not be nice.

“No,”  Sasuke said, motioning for Sakura to place a genjutsu on Tazuna to prevent him from hearing them. Once it was done, he continued: “Our client lied about the details of the mission which led to us encountering an A-rank missing-nin who killed our Sensei. We’re three genin fresh out of the academy, going against Zabuza now would only result in our death and the death of our client.”

“But we can’t give up now! The old man—” started naruto.

Sakura cut him off.  “Remember what Sensei said? Those who don’t follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse.” recited Sakura. “It doesn’t matter if the mission failed, in the end the most important thing is that we three stay alive. Plus, as Sasuke said, it’s Tazuna’s fault if we’re in this mess in the first place. Incorrect information is deadly on the field. He should have known better than to lie.”

“But… he didn’t have the money.”

“Not our problem.” Sasuke said dryly. “Now our Sensei’s dead and we can’t do anything for Tazuna.”

Naruto was still not convinced, so Sakura decided to add “Think of it this way: this is a failure, we made a mistake, and that means once we’re back to Konoha we’ll have to train to become stronger and avoid another scenario like this. At the moment, we don’t have much of a choice. Either we all die and he died for nothing, or we go back to Konoha and we make sure this never happens again.”

“So we just abandon the mission?” Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded, Naruto didn't look pleased, but he eventually agreed. “I still don't like it.”

"We don't have to like it, but it's necessary." Sakura said. She didn't believe Sasuke was more eager than Naruto or herself to give up the mission, but it wasn't like they had any actual choice.

Besides them, Tazuna was still trapped in the genjutsu, unaware that his fate was being decided.

Team Seven exchanged a look before glancing at Zabuza, who hadn’t chosen to attack them yet.

“If we let you have Tazuna, you don’t have any reason to attack us, right?” shouted Sakura, a tight knot in he stomach. They had no guaranty Zabuza wasn’t lost in blood-lust and wouldn’t attack them even if it wasn’t part of his mission anymore.

“Correct, brat.”

In an instant, he was behind them and cut Tazuna’s head off with his huge butcher sword. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto blanched , but instead of going for them next, Zabuza left with a shunshin, disappearing in the fog.

It took a while for the team to realize they had been left alone, and the fact that the threat was gone didn’t make them feel better. Sakura's legs gave out, she fell to her knees and puked, Sasuke was breathing heavily, all colors had left his face and beads of sweat rolled on his skin, and naruto was strangely silent, shaking like all of them. A strange smell started to linger, they should leave before predators came to see what had happened, and they wouldn’t necessarily be animals.

“Standard procedure. First step: seal the bodies." Sakura announced, eyes closed and voice raspy. She was the most versed in theories and rules, and Iruka-Sensei had once said that if they didn't know what to do, if they found themselves lost, they needed to follow the procedure to keep going.

Opening her eyes, Sakura knelt besides Kakashi’s torn up body and started searching for the body-sealing scrolls, trying not to let that sight make her sick. Soon after, naruto and sasuke helped her. Once they were done sealing both bodies, they were gone.

* * *

The chuunins posted at the Main Gate of Konoha were surprised when they saw the three kids under Kakashi Hatake come back after only three days. The mission they had taken was supposed to be several weeks long and the most uncanny thing was that Kakashi was not anywhere on sight.

All three of them looked terrible, somber. Uchiha might have been the dark, brooding type, it was not difficult to see there was something more.

“Identification,” asked one chuunin professionally, a little more coldly than he would have if Kakashi had been there.

Once the kids answered, he asked them about Kakashi.

“He died,” the Uchiha said when it was clear none of his teammates were going to answer.

“The mission?” This question was useless, neither their teacher nor their client was on sight.

“Failed. Encountered an A-rank missing-nin, he killed Kakashi and then we couldn't do anything for Tazuna.”

The chuunin nodded.

“Report to the Hokage tower immediately.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at some fanfictions I wrote in the past two years and found that one so I cleaned it up a bit and decided to post it. I hope people enjoyed it? Criticism is welcome (I mean, if you do want to say it sucks, please have the kindness to explain why you think so, it's all I'm asking for^^)


End file.
